pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamsch
Description Jamsch (ジャムシュ) is an Uberhero in Patapon 3. He is a Mashu Megapon. He inflicts little damage, but he can inflict status effects with ease which makes enemies vulnerable to attack. Appearance Jamsch sports a red mask/cap shaped like a mushroom with three spots. He has a light red-orange colored "eye." His default cape color is green. He wields horns, capes, and twinhorns. Acquisitions Jamsch is unlocked by getting Oohoroc and Wondabarappa to level 10. Jamsch is at level 10 when he is unlocked. Jamsch evolves at level 12 and at level 20. Evolve Forms Equipment Jamsch can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Twinhorns from level 15. Hero Mode: Airborne Threat :Fire poisonous spores into the sky to inflict poison damage on all foes. Destination determined by wind. *'Activate:' *'Combo:' Jamsch produces a green cloud of poison spores that drift around and damage nearby enemies. These spores can inflict many status effects, but most often cause sleep and poison, depending on the horn/twinhorn he equips. Class Skills Catnap 1.5 x sleep rate for sonic balls! This skill is upgraded by hitting foes with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Flame On. NOTE: '''Jamsch needs a sleep ratio to earn any experience for this Class Skill. Flame On 1.5 x burn rate for flaming sonic balls emitted with charge attack! Is unlocked by fully upgrading Catnap. This skill is upgraded by hitting structures with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Panic. Poison Panic Poison rate for sonic balls +20%! Airborne Threat is more deadly! Enemies are poisoned more easily! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Flame On. This skill is upgraded by attacking repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doom Shroom. '''NOTE: If you are using the Defend Song then Jamsch fires sonic balls at close range. You will still not gain any experience for this particular Class Skill. Doom Shroom When Jamsch finishes a foe, a mushroom grows at that spot, and additional poison spores agonize foes. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Panic. This skill is upgraded by dealing the final hit that defeats enemies. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Jamsch originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Icky Poison Doubles Poison rate. Unlocked at level 13. Out Cold Foes are put to sleep four times longer than usual! Learned at level 18. Toadstool When an attack hits and kills a foe, 10% chance of a poisonous mushroom sprouting from that spot. Learned at level 25. Peerless Mushroom Uberhero Only. Nullifies all fire and poison, but maximum stamina is reduced to 25%. Learned at level 32. Strategy * Jamsch is quite a hard class to unlock, requiring five classes to be at a certain level before you can unlock him. Examine your army beforehand to see if Jamsch would be a good class to bring along, otherwise it would be a lot of wasted effort (unless you just want to unlock every class in the game for bragging rights). * Jamsch's strength relies more on status effects rather than raw damage. While he does launch quite a lot of projectiles they do minimal damage. While it is possible to get his Attack stat to somewhere in the thousands with the right equipment, Jamsch should be used as an offensive support character rather than a generic fighter. * Jamsch's main attack element is Sound. This means that, like Wondabarappa, he is a poor class to choose when fighting structures, as structures take less damage from Sound. * Airborne Threat's spores have a piercing effect, however they do not inflict Stagger, Knockback or Critical hits. * Airborne Threat's spores are affected by the wind direction, so a tailwind will cause them to travel forward. Without a tailwind, his Uberhero Mode is not as effective. If the wind is against you, then Uberhero Mode is almost entirely useless (except at very close ranges, something which Jamsch is unlikely to come across). Equip Alosson's "Tropical Tailwind" Set Skill to get the most out of Airborne Threat. * Airbone Threat becomes deadly with an attack speed of 0.50 or less. Jamsch can achieve an a attack speed of 0.14 or less by equipping Samurai Helm or Shubaba Gale Helm with Spriggan's Song and Freja's Cape. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *On the Patapon 3 Website and in the Patapon 3 Wallpaper, Jamsch wears shoes, similar to the ones Pingrek and Oohoroc wear. He still only equips capes as armor, however. *When equipped with an Ice horn, Jamsch's charge attack will release a freezing Crawling Sonic attack. *Jamsch's mask at Lv.10 is orange, but it turns red and then dark red as he levels up. *When Kan dies as a Jamsch, you will see him drop a Megapon cap. And when he is still shaped like a Mashu, you can see him wear a Megapon cap in battle. *In the 1st floor of the Estate of Earnestness, you will see Megadeths using the charge attack (flaming sonic balls) of Jamsch instead of Wondabarappa's. *Kan can be useful as Jamsch when using Yarigami's Sutra, as Jamsch will attack constantly until the Djinn stops. :*This works differently with Uberhero Jamsch, as Yarigami's Sutra activates Hero Mode instead. *Jamsch is a mushroom, and some mushrooms are poisonous if eaten, thus his poisonous abilities. *Jamsch is one of the fastest-attacking Uberheroes in the game besides Alosson and Myamsar. *If you have a horn that can deal a lot of damage, you can use the CHAKA CHAKA drum command to let Jamsch fire many status effect balls that can deal damage, at a fast attack speed. Hero Mode is more based on dealing status because of this. *Jamsch and Wondabarappa can equip Capes, however, if you look closely, the normal Uberhero cape is still there. *Peerless Mushroom's decrease of HP can be easily nullified if you are using the Set Skill Peerless Tree (Bowmunk) to regain all the lost HP in about 18 commands, Peerless Hedgehog (Alosson) also works, but it depends on the mission. Gallery Image_1233.png|Jamsch equipped with a Flame Horn and a Fire Cape. PCT20141.jpg|Lv 39 Jamsch Uberhero (hacked) Jamschcharge.jpg|Jamsch's charge attack Jamsch.jpg Jamsch AT.png Jamusshu_fighting_Megadeths.png|Jamsch fighting Megadeths. Jamsch 2.png|Jamsch Tips Jamsch hero mode.jpg Jamsch 3.png|Kan as a Jamsch. es:Jamsch Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units